


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by TheStarOfLeoV



Series: The universe chooses fate [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Mystery Character(s), Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarOfLeoV/pseuds/TheStarOfLeoV
Summary: „Is this really necessary Kara ?“ an annoyed and tired Alex snarkly asks.„Yes, it is, Alex ! You can never have enough Christmas decorations in your apartment.“, Kara responds, who is already back on Earth for three months after staying back on Argo for the last three months.The next part of my series "The Universe chooses fate" and part of the "Karamel - Christmas and New Year´s Eve 2018" collection and collaboration, planned by SarahZorEl and me.





	1. The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see, everybody !  
> Sorry for my long absence, the beginning of season 4 of Supergirl threw me off-balance and I lost interest in writing about the show, since I´m not watching anymore.  
> I can´t take this season serious, at all, it´s the worst so far, the story isn´t well done and all characters but Kara are unnecessary but apparently every one of them has a story arc but Kara.
> 
> I´m also disappointed of the show, since Kara chose a human alibi over her kryptonian roots, rather than integrating and embracing her roots she chose assimilation.  
> But that doesn´t mean I can´t write my own take on a better storyline, that´s why I´m back. :)
> 
> I can´t support that message of the writers, which is why I deal with that topic in my series but I also deal with Kara having it all, for real, and balancing it all !!
> 
> That was my statement.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy my collaboration work for the "Karamel - Christmas and New year´s Eve 2018" collection SarahZorEl and I launched.
> 
> But I recommend you to read the other parts of my series before this part since this Story is a continuation of the previous storyline.

 

 

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell, rock..._

 

_Classic Christmas music is playing in the background inside of Kara´s apartment. There is a small dimmer over National City, light snow coats the streets but warm lights fill her apartment..._

 

 

„Is this really necessary Kara ?“ an annoyed and tired Alex snarkly asks.

„Yes, it is, Alex ! You can never have enough Christmas decorations in your apartment.“,

Kara responds, who is already back on Earth for three months after staying back on Argo for the last three months.

Her visit was a bit longer then she expected since Kal-El and Lois joined her, too, finally learning more about his roots and meeting more existing members of his family.

The break really helped her to figure out, who she is. Kara Zor-El.

 

Eliza cozied herself up on the couch enjoying her glass of wine, „Girls, enough, just do your work and let it be.“.

„Yeah, but you´re so into this, that you might forget other things...“

„Pfft, like what ?“

„...like the goose in the oven ?“

„HOLY RAO !! I totally forgot about it !!“ eyes dilating in a second, panic rises, Kara runs in a really dramatic way over to the oven, quickly scooping the extremly burned goose out of it. Seemingly disappointed in herself she throws it into the trash.

„I guess, you don´t need to use your super-duper laser eyes on it for show, since haha you know it´s already burned.“ Alex says, expressing her amusement.

„So, who wants pizza then ? How many actually ?“ Alex asks while she clasps her hands together.

Eliza is already handing over Alex´s phone to her.

„Thanks mom, guess it´s ten boxes then.“.

 

 

The pizzas were ordered, the apartment was decorated, the three woman already wearing their ugly but cute christmas sweaters and waiting for the guests.

 

The first one to come is Papa J´onn.

 

„Hey Papa Bear, you´re early and I see you came with presents, that wasn´t necessary.“ Kara says.

„Of course I had to bring everyone a little gift and don´t even try to x-ray them, Kara !“ J´onn replies.

„Ok, Ok, I won´t.“ Kara backs off but an awkward silence spreads out between the four, „Thanks for the books, J´onn...“.

A disappointed J´onn looks at her, while she looks on the ground, clearly guilty in all aspects.

 

Nia and Brainy are the next ones to follow, who are each others date, after them Eve joins. The last ones are James and Lena.

 

„Hey, everybody !“ Lena begins, „I know presents are for later but I already have one for now.“ with that she opens the door to reveal Sam and Ruby, who hid a bit farther away.

„Merry Christmas !“ the mother-daughter duo says in unison.

 

Greetings were given and everyone has a good time for the next hour, already sipping from the very expensive and exquisite wine basket Lena and James brought. Eliza and J`onn are in a deep conversation about something, no one tries to understand. In the other corner Nia and Brainy, giving each other heart eyes, joking about Nia´s interest in zodiac signs and Brainy´s awkward attempt to convince her for his own zodiac system. Kara and James talking about their latest work accomplishments while Alex and Eve chat with Sam and Ruby. On the other side of the kitchen island Lena prepares her family´s egg nog receipts.

 

„But I gotta say, Kara, your really out done yourself again with all those decorations and lights. Seriously, who needs that many lights in an apartment ?!“ James asks after his talk about work.

„That´s an easy question to answer, James. It´s Kara, what do you expect ?“ Alex answers.

„Ha ha, Alex, you me too.“ Kara responds.

 

„Aunt Alex, is it possible to begin a work-placement in the DEO in my age ?“ Ruby curiously asks.

„Ruby, I told you ´no´ already.“ her mother replies, knowing what she wants to ask.

„It´s ok, Sam. Why are you asking, Ruby ?“.

„My school lets us do a work-placement in a governmental organisation for ca. one week and that´s pretty boring and since the DEO is really awesome, I wanted to ask you.“ she grins.

„I mean I need to look at this again, for me it´s no problem but as the Director I need to look at this again to see, if it´s even allowed to do that this young.“.

 

„Hey ! When are we eating, it´s a bit weird, that I don´t see any real dinner food around here ?“ a clearly hungry Brainy asks, completely forgetting his manners.

A clearly annoyed Nia pokes him on his side. He catches everyones attention, making them turn to his direction.

He realizes the look on Nia´s face, „What ? Did I say something wrong ?“.

„You can´t just ask that, you´re a guest, they don´t need to prepare anything for you, be grateful for the snacks !“ she whispers in a scolding tone.

„Well, thanks to Kara for being the worst cook EVER, we need to wait a bit longer for the pizzas. It takes some time for 10 boxes to be made and arrive.“ Alex responds.

Lena clasps her hands together, „Ok, who wants some of my infamous Egg Nog ? It´s finished !“.

„Oh, I want some !“ Brainy replies, „We too.“ followed by J´onn, who points at himself and Eliza.

„Coming, right up!“, Lena pours the mix into the glasses, handing them over to Kara, who serves everyone the Egg Nog.

„Your Egg Nogs.“ she hands the drinks over to Eliza and J´onn , continiung with the other guests.

 

 

While everyone is occupied with some kind of task, Alex hears the bell ring.

„Yes, the pizzas are here, finally!“, she goes to open, purse in one hand, the other reaches out to open the door.

When she opens the door she can´t believe her own eyes. Completely shocked, standing frozen infront of the door, mouth open, clearly not processing the moment.

With one swing the purse was thrown to the kitchen side, „No way !! No way !! Winn, Mon-El !! How, what, I-, you´re here ?!“.

„Ho ho ho !“ Winn amusingly says with a Santa beard and hat, carrying in a sack on his back, „Hi !“ a wide grinning Mon-El replies, with that Alex literally throws herself at them, engulfing them in a huge hug, teary eyed she looks at them and goes in for a hug again.

 

At this point everyone caught up on this moment, completely in shock, no one knew what to do.

„Ok, Alex, we would really like to go in, now.“ with that said Winn makes room for himself going inside, followed by Alex and Mon-El, who looks a bit nervous being back in this apartment after so long, nostalgia hitting hard.

Everyone else begins greeting them. Beginning with James and Lena, who hug Winn and then Mon-El.

„Good to see you again, Almost-Hubby.“ Lena jokes.

 

Followed by hugs from Brainy and handshakes by Nia since she doesn´t really have a big picture on who those two are.

She moves to Alex whispering, „Who are those men, Alex ?“.

„These two are Winn and Mon-El, our best friends, plus Mon-El is the ex of Kara.“.

 

Kara realizes what´s happening, completely star-struck she resettles herself and moves to the nearest person, who is Winn in that moment.

„How – How are you here ?!“ she asks with quick breaths and pulls her best friend into a hug.

„Well, surprise !! It´s Christmas, after all.“.

 

Winn moves on greeting J´onn, Eliza, clearly happy to see Sam and Ruby again and also Eve, who makes him really giddy with her sparkling eyes. What´s happening to him ?!

 

Kara realizes that Mon-El is here, too. Mon-El. He really is back again. The last time she saw him was on Argo when he immediately needed to leave to go back to the future.

 

„Hi !“ he says with so much love in his eyes.

 

The air is electricizing, she sees him smile, which made her heart flip, she begins to smile, for a second she looked confused to him, shaking her head a little, brows furrowed but tears already starting to appear in the corner of her eyes.

She ignores everyone else, walking towards Mon-El, engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug. Kara nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck, sniffing her tears away. He leans his head onto the side of her head, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent.

After a while, which feels like an eternity, both of them end the hug, looking at each other they lean in for a kiss. The two of them ignore everyone else, lost in their own world in this sweet moment, they make up for atleast 6 months they spent seperated, after all they didn´t expected to see each other so soon again.

 

„Well, he´s clearly her 'Ex', Alex.“ an impressed Nia remarks to an even more shocked Alex with her mouth wide open.

Maybe Kara missed out that particular part of her Argo journey ? To be honest, everyone was shocked, no one expected them to kiss right here and now, since Kara never told them about them getting back together.

 

„Hey“ Mon-El says.

„You´re back.“ is what Kara is only able to get out.

„I am. I missed you so much.“ he whispers.

„I missed you, too.“ she replies in a soft tone.

 

Both of them going in for a kiss again, even if this one is a bit shorter. Bit by bit Kara realizes what just happened, turning her feet, her hands still on Mon-El´s arms, she looks over to the crowd. She sees how Alex looks at her, oh boy, she really has some explaining to do.

 

She tries to break the ice, „Look who´s back. Winn and Mon-El. Do you-, do you guys want some Egg Nog ? Lena made it.“.

„Ooh, Egg Nog. Made. By. Lena. I´m here for it !“ Winn joys around.

 

Mon-El moves to J´onn and Eliza, greeting them. A simple hug from J´onn showing his appreciation for his son.

Eliza moves in for a hug, happily whispering in his ear, „I´m so happy for you two.“, he gives her a back a smile, „Thank you, Eliza.“.

After all, a mother always knows.

 

„I think this reunion deserves a good toast.“ J´onn concludes.

Kara give Winn and Mon-El their glasses and moves to Mon-El´s side, his arm going around her waist, she leans into him.

Everyone puts up their glass of wine or egg nog.

„To a Happy Christmas and a happy New Year, everyone !“ they all say in unison.

 

Right in that moment Kara receives a phone message from Cat Grant, she quickly opens the message and sees a picture of her and her two sons with some other people, which she assumes to be her relative, everyone is smiling. She reads the message, „Merry Christmas from the Grant family.“.

 

„Guys, Cat Grant just sent me a picture of her family and they all wish us a 'Merry Christmas'.“ she announces, „We should send her a picture of us all, too. So gather together, everyone !“.

 

Everyone squishes together to be in the frame, Kara moves to Mon-El´s side again after settong up her phone on autopilot, Winn next to them and all the other guests randomly stand together. She chooses the best one and sends it to Miss Grant with the caption „Merry Christmas from us to you, Miss Grant.“.

 

 

Kara loosens her grip on Mon-El´s side and moves to the kitchen counter preparing some plates and filling up the snacks.

 

„Shoot ! Now !“ she sees her sister glaring and pointing a finger at her. Kara knows what she wants.

„What ?“ Kara asks innocently.

„You know what I mean. Really ?! When did you plan on telling me that you and Mon-El are back together ? What happpened on Argo City ?“ she whispers the last part, since there is Lena, who doesn´t know about her Kryptonian identity.

„Nothing, I was just happy to see him again. That´s all.“

„Oh really, that´s not the way you greet a friend, dear Madame.“

„Exactly ! What happened back there ?“ Lena interrupts, she walks up to them to join their conversation.

„Guys, it´s really nothing.“ Kara tries to back out but at some point she needs to tell her sister, so why not use this opportunity, „We just made up again, we´re trying to make it work. Are you happy now ?!“.

„Are you happy ?“ Alex seriously asks.

Kara wants to answer in a neutral way but she just happily breaks out smiling, „Yes. I am. I didn´t expect him to return so quickly.“ while still being shy about it, ducking her head down. Both her sister and friend choke her in a big hug.

 

She deserves to have it all, she can have it all.

 

Mon-El looks over from his conversation with James and Winn and sees her big smile. Kara sees him and looks lovingly back. Both have a flash back to their first Thanksgiving together.

 

„Ok, enough. I seriously need air !“ Kara laughs and moves out of the hug, walking towards Mon-El.

„Fair enough, I need to use the bathroom, it´s the only silent place right now because I´m expecting a call. Whoops, it´s already happening.“ Lena holds the phone to her ear while going.

 

„How have you been ?“ Kara asks, beginning to speak Kryptonese, Mon-El does the same speaking Dakkam. The only difference is that both planets claim to be the original language while the other is the dialect, therefore it´s pretty understandable for both of them.

 

„Good. It´s a bit difficult, Brainiac is still on the loose but atleast we could minimize his location to the Orion star. Which means he´s either on one of the four planets rounding this sun or on one of the eleven moons. We secured the star, he´s trapped, he can´t escape. That´s a huge accomplishment.“ Mon-El replies, „How have you been ? How was Argo ?“.

„I´m good. I just came back three months ago. My stay on Argo was a bit longer than expected. Kal and Lois joined me after one and a half month, so, to sum up, about three months. It was really refreshing to see my home again, a part of who I truly am.“.

 

Alex is nearby and also a bit confused because she can´t undersatnd the language, maybe it´s Kryptonese, Kara never did that before not even when she returned from Argo. She´s different.

 

„I´m happy for you, Kara. There´s also more, when I went back to the future there were some changes. For instance the conflict with Saturn and Earth never happened, therefore no one besides the Legionnaires who travelled with us knows about the arranged marriage because it never happened. Preya is alive. But also we have access to new time travel ways which allows us a real 99,99% accuracy while traveling.“.

„That´s good to hear, Mon.“.

„But also it means I can stay longer in the past and still arrive at the same time I left.“ he holds her hands, „So, I´m staying for now.“.

„And if you go again, I´ll go with you this time, too, I want to help the Legion. Brainiac is personal, after what he did to Kandor City I can´t just stand by and allow him to steal other planets, too.“.

„Of course you can, Kara, but please overthink this, it´s a pretty huge decision to make.“.

“I know.“.

 

Lena walks out of the bathroom, abruptly packing her things, „Well, I need to go it´s a work emergency. I´m really sorry guys.“.

„Should I come with you ?“ James asks concerned.

„No, it´s nothing I couldn´t handle by myself. Bye guys !“, she quickly kisses her boyfriend and moves out of the door towards the elevator. As she steps out to the ground floor, she sees the pizza deliverer, „Of course, right before I go you´re arriving.“ she non-chalantly says to her.

 

The pizza deliverer goes inside the elvator, no one is around. She has beautiful dark blonde hair at shoulder length, she moves all ten boxes to one hand to re-do her cap. She moves out of the elevator going to Kara´s apartment door, thankfully she still remembers it.

 

She stays infront of the door, inhaling to calm herself down, „You can do it.“...

 

 

 

 

The bell rings again, Kara and Mon-El walk up to the door and open it.

„Hello, ten pizzas for Danvers.“ the deliverer smiles while observing the two.

„Finally, the pizzas are here !“ an excited Kara says, „Mike can you take the first half of the boxes, it´s impossible to do all ten at one ?“ Kara says.

She takes the other half, puts it on the table while the others are already opening the boxes.

 

„How much ?“.

„That should be 96 dollars then.“

Kara gives her a hundred dollar bill, „It can stay that way.“.

„Thank you.“, she puts the bill into her work-purse, „But I gotta say, that it shouldn´t be so difficult, for people like you two, to lift ten boxes at the same time, right ?“ she smirks, leaving the two of them confused at the door.

 

What was that ?! Both of them are confused and irritated.

 

„Ok, that was really weird.“ Kara furrows her brows while closing the door.

„Indeed“ Mon-El responds.

„Whatever, the pizzas are here and I´m hungry !“ she quickly shrugs it off.

„Didn´t you cook or something ?“ he asks.

Kara takes his hand along to the trash bin and opens it, that was enough of an answer for Mon-El.

 

 

Winn takes in all of his courage and taps her shoulder. She quickly turns her head, big smile, shining eyes.

„Hi ! You´re Winn, right ?“ Eve asks.

„That I am. And you´re Eve ?“

„That I am.“ she grins, „So it´s true, you were in the future, that´s amazing ! One question, how much does the human knowledge on physics change over a millenia, will the human brain be able to connect more neurological brain paths that might even have the ability to integrate itself into the physical environment ?“ she begins to ramble, Winn is completely in a daze, impressed by the woman infront of him,

„Wow.“ he simply said,

„What ?“ Eve asks confused.

„Where have you been ?!“ Winn asks breathlessly.

„Excuse me ?“ she laughs, amused by his state, that dorkiness is kinda cute. And oh my god ! Those piercing green eyes.

„Would you like to go out on a date with me ?“ he asks love-strucked, clearly not realizing what he just asked, „Sorry, that came out a bit wrong from me...“ he begins to ramble

She´s surprised by his question, but why not.

„I would love to.“ Eve interrupts him, she moves back a strain of her hair behind her ear.

Both of them shyly laughing about this moment. The force of dorkiness is strong with these two.

 

 

Kara and Mon-El put a bunch of hawaiian slices on their plates, while they receive disgusting looks.

 

„Just wait a bit, Kara. Winn and I have another surprise.“ Mon-El looks over to Winn and he gives him back a reassuring nod.

„What ?“ with that she hears a knock at the door.

„We did some extra stops after we exited the disruption. Just open the door already.“ he grins.

 

Kara walks over to the door and opens it, she can´t believe her own eyes.

 

„Mom ?!“

„Hello, my darling !“ Alura invites her daughter into a hug.

She turns her head over to Mon-El, „You brought her here ?“, he nods.

„Well, not just her. They brought me, too.“ M´gann interrupts.

„Aah, M´gann ! Such a nice surprise !“ Kara hugs her.

Winn walks over to the door, „Well, we thought, why not make Papa Bear a surprise, too ?“, J´onn looks over too M´gann, he walks up to her and brings her in a hug.

 

 

Greetings are given again and finally everyone enjoys their meal, groups of conversations spread over the whole living room for some hours after everyone caught up again and processed all these suprises and returns.

 

„You really made yourself a nice and cozy home in this apartment, Kara.“ Alura says after she showed her the whole apartment, „How are you doing ?“.

„I´m so much better now, the best surprises I got tonight !“.

„I see things worked out better than imagined for you two, I told you with time the right path will reveals itself.“.

 

Kara genuinely smiles, the mother-daughter duo moves to the couch area, „I´m happy for you and I´m also happy for this delicious slice of... whatever, we don`t have that on Argo.“.

„Yeah, a big benefit of earth, beside a yellow sun, is all this bunch of diverse food.“.

 

Mon-El, Brainy and Nia are already talking.

 

„So, what are you guys doing tomorrow ?“ Mon-El asks the two of them.

„I need to be home tomorrow, family gathering, which means I need to head out early.“

 

James walks up to the group, „And this is the part, where I come in,“ James begins, „if you two want a cap home, then get ready now because I call it a night.“.

„Well, that´s our cue to leave then.“.

 

They say their goodbyes and head out.

 

 

„And we are the next ones,“ Winn starts, „I´ll accompany Eve back home.“.

„Before I forget it. Kara, where was Psi in prison again ?“

„In the DEO cave´s facility. Why do you ask ?“

„Uh, just to remember again. Imra ordered me to ask you since she wants to take her to the future because someone with her abilities is really valuable to the Legion... and she might have some interest in her.“ he murmurs the end.

„What ?!“ a shocked Kara responds, „W- wait. Winn !“

„BYE !!“ he goes out as fast as he can.

„Bye guys !“ Eve says in the end.

 

J´onn And M´gann are next to follow.

 

 

„Wow, this place got empty pretty quickly.“ Mon-El laughs.

 

He moves to the kitchen island to put more pizza slices for Kara and himself. It´s basically no new news that Kara and Mon-El are the only ones that like hawaiian pizza but there isn´t enough for both of them, pepperoni is good enough, too, so it lands on his plate.

 

„Oh, come on, those were the last pepperoni slices.“ Sam laughingly interrupts him.

„Hey Sam.“ he offers her the plate.

„Thanks.“.

„How are you doing ?“.

„Good. Moved to Metropolis, working there for L-Corps finance centre. Trying to adapt to my new life.“

„How is that going ? It´s not every day that an evil second entity is pulled out of you , which leaves you with powers.“

„Exactly !“ she takes a bite from her slice, a short silence evolves, „Did you ever felt like, like, that you are obligated to use your powers like Kara ? Because at first I was amazed of the idea of being a superhero but a lot happened, I don´t feel like I could do that anymore. Ruby, I have a daughter, I can´t just risk my life like that, for her sake.“.

„I completely understand you, when I came to Earth the first time, I didn´t want to be a hero, I didn´t want to do anything in that sense but I realized it´s the best way for me to achieve something, to give back to the people. But there are a lot of different ways to be a hero, you´re not only defined by your powers but I also gotta say that people like us are stronger than others so it´s also fine to say that we could do more with our powers. All in all, you should do what feels more natural for you. Maybe in time the right path will reveal itself for you, too.“

„Thanks Mon-El.“ Sam says while smiling at him.

„Your welcome.“.

 

At the same time Alex talks with Ruby about her new football club and Kara introduces both of her mothers to each other.

 

„ I see things worked out for you and Mon-El ?“ Eliza begins, she holds Kara´s hand with a heart-warming smile.

„It kind of did.“ Kara smiles back.

 

„Eliza, I am so thankful, that your family took Kara in, gave her a second chance to live, gave her a home, stability.“ Alura begins.

Eliza takes Alura´s hands into her own, „It was nothing, Alura. I did what felt right for me, I tried to give her the best possible life I could.“

„And you did.“ Kara interupts with tearful eyes.

„Don´t cry Kara.“ Alura says.

„I know but this moment just makes me emotional.“ she laughs through the tears.

 

The two woman engulf her in a hug.

 

„Before I forget, Alura. Alex and I will drive back to Midvale tonight and tomorrow is our family Christmas breakfast and you would make me really happy, if you could be our guest, tonight.“

„It´s not needed, we both will just fly by tomorrow.“ Kara responds.

„No Kara, it´s a good idea and at the same time I can visit Midvale, too. Just don´t be too late with Mon-El, please ?“ Alura says, Eliza lets out a quick laugh.

Kara furrows her brow, what was that about ?!

„You ok with it, mom ?“

„Totally.“

 

 

After a while, it is also time for the rest of the guests to leave.

Alura, Eliza and Alex went through the door.

 

Ruby waits for her mother in the hallway, while Sam puts her coat on.

 

„Oh, before I forget, Lena messaged me and I should inform both of you to attend her New Year´s Eve gala at L-Corp, it begins around 7-8 pm. Bye !“.

„Good to know, good night to you guys !“ Kara closes the door leaving her alone with Mon-El, finally.

 


	2. The Christmas Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Finally, alone !“ Kara exhales, putting her arms around his neck.  
> „Finally.“ he smiles back, swinging her from side to side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last chapter of "The Most Wonderful Time".
> 
> Kara and Mon-El are finally alone and their reunion is everything the show didn´t want to give us.
> 
> I hope you all like it ! :)

 

 

_After a while, it is also time for the rest of the guests to leave._

_Alura, Eliza and Alex went through the door._

 

_Ruby waits for her mother in the hallway, while Sam puts her coat on._

 

_„Oh, before I forget, Lena messaged me and I should inform both of you to attend her New Year´s Eve gala at L-Corp, it begins around 7-8 pm. Bye !“._

_„Good to know, good night to you guys !“ Kara closes the door leaving her alone with Mon-El, finally..._

 

 

 

 

 

And with that only Kara and Mon-El are left.

 

 

„Finally, alone !“ Kara exhales, putting her arms around his neck.

„Finally.“ he smiles back, swinging her from side to side.

 

A small dance developes between them, they move towards the couch and with a thump they fall on the fluffy cushions. Laughter errupts and both lovebirds lean in for a sensual kiss, teasing each other.

Mon-El pulls away, letting Kara chase after his lips. After a while she catches his lips and does something with her tongue, that made Mon-El twitch a bit, his grip on her waist strengthens. A moan leaves their mouths.

 

„Well, someone´s excited.“ Kara laughs.

„Oh my bad, but I guess I´m...“ Mon-El´s smiles, his hands travel from her waist under her shirt, hands touching bare skin, he feels her heat up, a little gasp escapes Kara´s mouth, „...not the alone one.“, he whispers the last part.

 

For just a moment they´re lost in each others eyes, time stands still, they feel complete, as if the hole they carried with them for the last months was immediately filled. It just feels like the first time they were in this particular situation. Sparks and fireworks erupting.

 

„Hi.“ Kara begins, lost in his stormy grey eyes.

„Hi.“ Mon-El responds, he looks directly into her comet blue eyes.

„I love you.“ both say at the same time. They laugh again.

 

„Perfect timing Kara.“ Mon-El laughs, Kara burying her head into his chest, joining his laughter.

 

„So...“ Mon-El begins, „...how about we push this situation a bit to the side ? Because I brought us something,...“ his voice goes low, „...I thought we could have a cozy night, watching a cliche rom-com christmas movie, enjoying a drink, all cudled up. I have my arms around you, you lean with your back on my chest and I kiss you here and here and there.“ he moves them into the position, kissing along her jawline and neck.

 

Kara giggles,clearly enjoying it and having a moment of peace, she inhales and exhales a heavy breath.

 

„What ?“ a concerned Mon-El asks, brows furrowed, looking deeply into her dilated eyes.

„I´m just happy.“ she gives him a genuine smile.

„I´m happy you´re happy.“

 

„It´s just that like...“ Mon-El already knows that look, a look of concern and self-doubt, he shifts positions is now completely facing Kara, „...like I felt I don´t have a place here, in the universe, kind of lost, with everything that happened last year and this year and especially finding my mom and my home again. I feel trapped, is Earth my home now or is it Argo ? The new president dismissing me from the DEO because I won´t tell him, who I really am. Where do I belong as Kara Zor-El ? My whole life is here but my strongest memories are on Argo, my people that I thought were dead, a small portion survived.“.

„Well, I can´t answer everything for you, some of those conflicts only need your decision. But I can tell you about what my great grande uncle taught me. When I rethink my life back on Daxam, he really was a good person, a lot of them were, but the unmanaged reign of my grandmother and father left a bad image of Daxam, he taught me that where ever I go that home would be the place, where I had my happy childhood. And I have to say that even when my parents started to show heavyly abusive behavior towards me when I was around 10 and still, I was happy before that but of course I didn´t know I was the prince back then so everything seemed normal for little Mon-El.“.

„I just have this feeling in me that Argo was always my home and still is but I also feel like I betray my family here.“

„Why would you think that ? There´s nothing wrong with seeing Argo as your home. Just tell them and see how they accept that.“.

 

„Well, things just got more complicated currently.“ Kara begins, Mon-El carefully listens, „Kal-El and Lois just left two weeks ago to go back to Argo and they don`t plan to return for atleast a year, which means the protection of this Earth is on my shoulders.“.

„But why, if I may ask ?“

„Kal-El and Lois got a bit busy, when we were on Argo. They´re expecting, so that means I´ll be an aunt.“ Kara smiles.

„Wow ! I´m so happy for them and you, you´ll be an aunt !“ he tickles her, she laughs realizing that she´ll be an aunt, „Which also means I´m gonna be an uncle, right ?“.

„Ooh, calling ourself 'uncle' already ?“ Kara smirks.

„Why not ?! I always wanted to be an uncle.“ he sees her look drastically changing again, „What is it now because your look changed in not even a second ?“

„I had to think about what happened two weeks ago, Kal-El and I travelled to Barry´s Earth, they needed our help since their reality was kind of rewritten and the craziest things happened, like body swap crazy.“

„Wow. I won´t even open that box and ask.“ he laughs.

„And at some point he talked about how amazing it was with Lois on Argo, exploring that place together like strangers for the first time. Don´t get me wrong, I´m so happy for him, but it reminded me of us and how we didn´t had that. It makes me sad that I can´t have that because there´s always something interrupting us. Him and Lois telling me that she´s pregnant and afterwards even telling that they´re engaged took a toll on me. It´s no news that I want that, too, but I don´t think I have it in me. You know, my life as Kara Zor-El, my work as Kara Danvers the reporter, my duties as Supergirl, being in an relationship experiencing an epic love, having a family of my own. But in the small moments when I realize that I can´t have it all are growing to occure more often.“

„You know, Kara, I also feel like that, that I can´t have it all because there´s always something interrupting us but I also want to stay confident and try to keep telling myself that I can have it all, you should do that, too. Just because other people are already achieving all of it, doesn´t mean we won´t because we have long lifes before us. So, please stay positive, be happier, smile.“, she smiles while listening to him, looking lovingly into his eyes.

There´s no denial for her that he is the one and no one else.

 

„So you want children ? Because I realized that we never talked about that and after what happened to Alex, I don´t want this mistake to happen to me, too,“ Kara slowly asks him.

„Of course. I want children, I want a family of my own...“ he adds, „...with you.“

„Really ?!“ she asks again in disbelieve.

„Yes ! Just imagine.“ he takes her hands in his own hands, „ A mini Kara with your eyes, running around the house, her laugh echoes everywhere, or even better she flies around the house.“ she laughs, „Oh please, no flying !“ Kara remarks.

„Ok, no flying around. Better, she runs around the garden in a big house outside of the city or in Midvale or on Argo, wherever you like. I want all those cliche things with you.“ he laughs while looking at her with so much love.

Kara begins to imagine all of it, too.

„Or let´s say, a little Mon-El running around the house, eyes like yours, ruffled hair because he did something again I told him not to.“ she says.

„Like accidentally using his heat vision ?“ Mon-El suggest.

„Oh my Rao ! That would be terrible !“ she laughs, „We would have a little monster, a little kid with superpowers ?!“.

 

Genuine laughter errupts,

 

„Or two of them ?“ Mon-El adds.

„I would like that.“ Kara looks at him with so much love in her eyes.

He does the same, again. Both realizing that this moment is final. They´re Soulmates.

 

„What would we name him or her ?“ Mon-El asks jokingly.

„I don´t know, but for sure a Kryptonian or a Daxamite name, maybe we could find a name that exists in both of our families. We could still add a human name for them, afterwards.“ Kara suggests.

„Okay, what about Torin, for a boy ?“

„Hmm, nope, no one in my family had that name.“ Kara thinks, „What about Seg, like my grandfather.“

„No, nothing rings inside my head.“ Mon-El begins, „What about Dax ? I mean, he was of Kryptonian decent ?“

„You think after all what happened between our planets New Kryptonians would name themselves Dax ?!“ Kara laughs.

„There´s some truth to that.“ he laughs, too.

„Let´s think outside the box, maybe not a family name.“ Mon-El is deep in thoughts, „Wait, you still remember the little boy Val ?“ he asks her.

„Of course, I can´t forget him.“ Kara says.

„He reminds me of my great-granduncle, his name was Val, too. So, we met a Kryptonian boy named Val, which means that name is common for your people, right ?“ Mon-el realizes.

„Yes !! It is. And bear yourself, my great-grandfather was also named Val-El !!“ Kara realizes.

„Wow, so there´s really a name that both of our families share ?!“ he asks.

„Seems like it.“ Kara begins.

„ Val is a beautiful name.“ Mon-El confesses.

„That´s true.“ Kara confirms.

 

„But first we would need to ask the council on Argo, if they would even allow us to use the birthing matrix. Honestly I don´t feel like I could do it like Aunt Lara. Both our people didn´t do that.“ Kara says.

„We will ask, I´m sure they won´t deny us that right.“ Mon-El assures her.

 

„Wow ! We´re already talking about children. How did we end up in that conversation ? Not even married and already talking about children. Isn´t that the clishe plan in a way ?“.

„Is that my sign from you ? I mean I don´t have a ring and our people didn´t even do that but the least I can do is propose. Seriously, I would do it here, right now, I`m not kidding. I would even shout it out loud on the streets outside those windows.“ he stands up from the couch, already going down on one knee.

„Hey world, hear me out. I love you Kara !! I love you, Kara Zor-El “ he shouts with the biggest grin.

„No you silly, I didn´t mean that, that for sure is early but thank you anyway.“ Kara kisses him, while she pulls him up at the same time.

 

She joins his laughter, feeling so happy in that moment.

 

„So what was it again what you wanted to show me as a surprise ?“ Kara remembers.

„I might have brought a bottle of Aldaberan Rum for us from the bar to celebrate.“ he concludes.

„ Let´s get on with it then !“ Kara moves to the kitchen with Mon-El.

 

 

Both prepare the drinks, filling up two whiskey glasses with Aldeberan Rum and ice cubes and even collecting the leftover snacks. Mon-El starts to prepare blankets, extra pillows and pulls out all the christmas rom-com movies he can find.

 

Kara comes out of her bedroom area, she changed into her comfy pajamas, including shorts and a tanktop.

 

„Wow...atleast you get to be comfy.“ Mon-El snarkly remarks.

„Didn´t you bring some of your clothes along to the 21st century ?“ Kara asks.

„I did but they´re in the Legion ship but they´re also not really normal for this time and this is the only time-appropriate thing, that I´m wearing right now. I grabbed it from Winn´s house. Whatever, I´ll just go grab them.“

„You´re a guy, don´t you typically sleep only with your boxers ?“ Kara slowly asks, touching long forgotten waters again but her look is very clear for Mon-El.

„Oh ! I see. I know what your trying to do. Nice try, Kara but you can´t trick me to strip my clothes off.“, he moves towards her, gabbing her by the waist, „But still nice try.“ he whispers while giving her a kiss.

„Well, it was worth a try though.“ she deeply looks into his eyes, „I still have some of your old clothes here, if you want to wear them.“

„Good idea.“.

 

They move to her storage room taking out the 2 boxes with his belongings.

She couldn´t get rid of them, it felt like she would let him completely go, memories weren´t enough for her to keep.

 

Mon-El quickly changes into a pair of shorts and a shirt.

 

Kara and Mon-El finally cozy up on the couch, he leans against the corner of the couch and Kara makes place for herself between his legs. Drinks and snacks in an arms-reach.

 

„Look what I found in on of the boxes. Our photo-booth pictures from the dive bar.“ Mon-El says, both of them smile.

„ I love these photos. It was after we rescued Alex and on the following weekend we all went out together. We had such a great time.“ she says.

„I love you.“ he confesses again, tightening the hug, swaying her a little bit. He kisses her cheek as promised.

„I love you, too.“ Kara responds.

„So which movie do you want to watch ?“ he asks.

„I thought about a classic one 'Kevin Home Alone'.“

„Sounds about right.“

 

For the next hours they watch both movies, enjoying their snacks and quite a few drinks of Aldeberan Rum. Correction, the whole bottle. Ocassionaly discussing the plot, grading the pranks and teasing each other.

 

 

When the end credits rolled Kara shifted herself a bit to have a better look on him.

 

„So, how did you like it ?“ she asks.

„The movies were good, I would was a bit worried that the second part wouldn´t match the first movie because that one was just hilarious but it is a good sequel.“ he begins.

 

Kara intensely looks into his eyes.

 

„What ?“ Mon-El asks, when he realized her look.

„Nothing. I just- it´s good to have you back here.“ Kara begins.

„I missed you, too.“ he confesses again.

„So, what should we do now ?“ Kara asks, her eyes are extremly dilated.

„I don´t know, you tell me. Anything specific you planned ?“ Mon-El asks with an intense glare, knowing in which direction this is going.

„Maybe, I have...“ Kara leans in for a kiss.

 

The two share a sensual kiss, lingering the moment. Kara shifts her whole body, to sit in his lap, cupping his face. Mon-El does the same, left hand touching cupping the side of her face, right arm moving along the small of her back.

The kiss goes on for a moment, both of them clearly want to go further but something stops them. They lean their forheads on each other.

 

„Kara.“, „Mon-El.“ both begin at the same time.

„This here, it´s so different, so much time has passed.“ Kara begins because the moment feels strange, so much time has passed by, both changed but the affection stayed the same.

„Tell me.“ he chuckles, „It´s been eight years for me.“ he understands her, after all, he feels the same way right now.

„It does feel a lot like our first time, hm ?“ he asks her to make her comfortable again.

„It does.“ Kara laughs.

„So, there´s nothing stopping us, again ?“ he asks, nostalgia hitting hard.

„Nope, nothing´s stopping us.“ Kara says with the same look and voice.

 

Both lean in again, pouring everything they´ve got into this kiss.

Bodies colliding, desperateley trying to be as near as possible to each other. Kara´s arms curl around his neck, hands fisting into his hair. Mon-El´s arms go around her back, one hand moving underneath her shirt, craving to feel her hot skin.

She moves her hands down his chest, to go underneath his shirt, one arm stroking his side and one touching his happy trail. Right in that moment Mon-El kisses along her neck and jawline, she moans.

With one swing Kara grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head, looking at him for a moment.

 

„Wow. You really build up a lot.“ she realizes, Mon-El chuckles and grabs her top, with one swing he pulls it over her head, she doesn´t wear a bra.

 

He is amazed of her beauty. A true goddess.

 

Kara follows up by untangling her hair, golden curls pour over her shoulders, cheeks flushed with a pink shimmer.

 

Mon-El cups her breasts, mouth moving to suck on one of them, a gasp escapes her mouth, she begins to grind on his lap to feel ever part of him, he grows longer under the shorts along her thigh.

His hands go down her back, cupping her from behind and with one move he pulls themselve up, walking to the kitchen island and putting her down on top of it. Mon-El begins to kiss her again, their tongues merge together to receive the most satisfying pleasure possible.

He thrusts even more between her legs, which makes Kara drastically gasp, her body can´t control itself, her left arm grabs the corner of the kitchen island to stabilize herself but with just a little push she breaks the corner down.

 

Mon-El grabs her again, he finally puts her down on the bed, pulling down her pants and underwear, Kara does the same for his shorts and boxers.

The two move together, he grabs her core, sliding along her folds and she does the same with taking him in her hands.

 

After some time Mon-El shifts above Kara and lowers himself over her and with a push he thrusts into her.

The couple simoultaniously moves in a slow rhythm, taking their time to reconnect with each other in every facette of their being and to make up for the lost time.

Moans escape their mouths and the the two enjoy each other, the rhythm speeds up.

 

 

After a long time both of them reach their climax, heavily panting, arms and legs tangled in each other.

Kara and Mon-El stay in their embrace for the night. Soft sheets cover their bodies while Mon-El hugs Kara from behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning quickly came and sunrays radiate through the curtains.

 

Slowly Mon-El wakes up, the sun rays blind him for a second but immediately charge him up, that amazing feeling of the yellow sun hitting your body, electricity sizzling through your body from head to toe. He sees that both of them shifted positions in sleep, Kara is facing him now.

He is amazed by the golden locks that shine in the sun. She looks so peaceful, calm and serene, like nothing could harm or bother her right now. One stray hair fell over her face and he tucks it behind her ear, his fingertips lingering along her shoulder, his eyes remember and study her face again.

 

Mon-El realizes that Kara is waking up and quickly pretends to sleep.

 

Slowly Kara wakes up, she inhales a deep breath and exhales. She realizes that it wasn´t a dream, Mon-El is still asleep, facing her, his dapper hair falls over is forehead and his lips have this lovely pink color, so kissable. Kara moves her index finger and follows the relief of his face, from his nose to his brows. Her fingers move over his hair to put it back a bit and she sees his lips twitch, a muffled giggle escapes his closed mouth, slowly opening his eyes.

 

„How long were you awake already ?!“ she asks feeling caught.

„A bit longer than you.“ he says with a wide grin.

„Oh my Rao !“ Kara puts her hands over her face in emberassment.

 

Mon-El pulls her over to him and uncovers her face, „Good morning, Beautiful.“

„Good morning.“ Kara says in return.

 

Both lean in for a kiss, before it could heaten up Kara pulls away.

 

„What´s the time ?“ she turns her body and looks over to her phone, „It´s already five past eight and we need to be in Midvale at nine.“.

„So...we still have some time left.“ Mon-El begins.

„Yeah...we do.“ Kara grins back at him.

 

Both of them join laughter and go under the sheets.

 

 

The time is half past eight and the two begin to stand up, to put on their clothes. Kara searches for her christmas clothes to wear, while a bare naked Mon-El hugs her from behind, trailing kisses around her neck. She leans in and savors the moment.

 

„Mon-El, really, I need to shower.“ Kara turns in his arms.

„Why not save some water ?“ he asks seductively.

„I´d like that.“ Kara kisses him.

 

 

Finally after a very steamy, hot and wet shower make out session both of them are fully clothed and ready to go.

 

„Mon-El, wait !“ Kara begins, stepping in his way, „It´s Danvers tradition to wear Christmas sweaters to this festive occasion.“.

 

She pulls a Christmas sweater out of one of the boxes filled with Mon-el´s previous belongings and hands it over to him.

 

„Merry Christmas, Mon-El !“ she cheers.

„Kara, you really didn´t had to do that.“ he begins and Kara interrupts him with a kiss.

„It was already in the box, I couldn´t give you a sweater for your first Christmas but I bought one as early as possible for your second Christmas...But that never happened as you know.“ her look saddens.

„Hey, look at me. I´m here now. Ok ?“ Mon-El says to her, cupping her face.

 

Both share a sensual kiss.

 

Afterwards Mon-El tries on his sweater and it fits him perfectly.

 

„I also have a present for you, Kara.“ he pulls out a necklace with a blue sapphire like gem, „It´s a future metal and almost indestructable, so you can always wear it. It reminds me of your eyes and I thought you need a new necklace since you gave me yours. So this is from me, for you.“.

„Thank you, Mon-El, it´s beautiful. Will you put it on ?“ Kara asks while turning her back to him and collecting her hair to one side.

Mon-El puts the necklace around her neck, Kara turns around again, analyzing the necklace between her fingers.

 

Both of them share a moment of admiration for each other.

 

„Jolly Christmas, Kara !“ Mon-El says to Kara with a bright grin on his face.

„You remember ?!“ Kara says shocked but still joins his laughter, „It´s still Merry though.“.

„Jolly Christmas, Mon-El !“.

 

They share a kiss again while smiling.

 

„So, should we get going, now ? We still have 10 minutes and can do some 'Fly and Fun' ?“ Mon-El suggests.

„Let´s go then.“ Kara responds and opens the window.

„Wait ! Activate your Legion ring into invinsibility mode.“ he says.

 

Both of them turn it on and vanish to the human eye, they can still see each other but no one else.

And the their last 10 minutes before arriving in Midvale they spend with flying hand in hand, doing tricks and enjoying the moment.

 

It´s nine o´clock and Kara and Mon-El arrive at the Midvale residence, they see Alex drinking coffee on the terrace, not minding the cold weather.

 

„Hello !! We are here.“ Kara announces while she and Mon-El walk up to the terrace hand in hand, they start to reappear in the scenery.

 

„Holy !! What the heck Kara ?! You scared me !!“ a coughing Alex says.

„Oops, sorry. That was the action of the Legion ring.“ Kara excuses herself but she and Mon-El still can´t stop laughing.

„You two seem really happy and are kind of blushing and shining. Something happened ?“ Alex remarks with a smirk, it was only yesterday when she learned that her sister and Mon-el are kind of back together and Kara never told her.

„No comment.“ the couple says at the same time, still laughing and holding hands.

 

Alex didn´t need a clearer confirmation.

 

„Breakfast is ready !“ Eliza announces and the three go inside.

 

Kara and Mon-El greet Alura and Eliza and take a seat at the table next to each other.

The two woman see that the couple looks different and they are so happy for them.

 

They deserve happiness.

 

Eliza stands up and takes her coffee mug in her hand, „I want to say, Merry Christmas to everyone and also a toast 'to family'.“

Everyone stands up and toasts their coffee mugs together, „To family !!“.

 

„Now, let´s eat and have a great time together !“ Alura concludes.

 

 

 

_End._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked my come back story and are satisfied with what I wrote.
> 
> As always, comments, advice and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Stay tuned for my New Year´s Eve story as part of this collection and collaboration.  
> (The Deadline for all Karamel fanfics about New year´s Eve are due to 30th december, so you can still send them into our collection "Karamel - Christmas and New Year´s Eve 2018", if you can´t find it in the searches, it´s also tagged in this story at the beginning.
> 
> As next: It´s gala time and mysteries might be revealed ... !!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter out of four.
> 
> I recommend you to read the other parts of my series before this one because otherwise it´s difficult to understand the storyline and continuity.
> 
> I also hope that some of my mutuals noticed the easter eggs I build into this story. ;)
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and advice are very much appreciated.


End file.
